A server running Windows operating system can include an agent that interfaces between the Windows operating system and another device such as a network appliance. However, secured communications between the agent and the network appliance may be restricted. As such the agent may not be able to execute commands from the network appliance.
A need therefore exists for a method to authenticate and secure communications between a server agent and a network appliance in order to allow arbitrary commands to be run on the server.